Klub Tetangga
by vexonica
Summary: Klub Tetangga Kami klub Tetangga atas nama kemasyarakat sosial modern, bersama-sama bertujuan untuk mencari hal apa yang semua orang butuhkan untuk membiasakan diri di lingkungan masyarakat dan teman untuk itulah tujuan utama masyarakat sosial modern yang sebenarnya..! setidaknya itulah yang ketua klub bilang, tapi yang sebenarnya hanyalah klub bego doang
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

..?

.,.,...

Ya hari itu hari di mana aku bertemu denganya saat itu hari libur ketiga pada golden week saat aku bertemu denganya di atas bukit kecil di di bawah pohon juniper walaupun aku melihatnya dari kejauhan di bawah bukit itu, aku melihat siluet seseorang yang benar benar benar anggun dan luar biasa indah dengan rambut panjang di terpa angin sore yang menimbulkan perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, rambutnya yang indah seakan terbakar di sinari matahari yang akan segera mengilang, pemandangan yang luar biasa indah, seakan kau melihat sebuah lukisan cahaya matahari yang menyinari reruntuhan dunia yang telah hancur, benar benar indah dan melakolis di saat yang bersamaan..!

aku benar benar ingin bertemu lagi denganya walaupun sudah beberapa tahun sejak hari itu

,

Aku sedang membaca di perpustakaan sampai ku sadari matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, waktunya pulang aku pun barjalan ke luar dari perpustaan sampai ku sadari baju olahragaku tertinggal di kelas aku pun melangkah ke sana

lorong kelas yang di terpa matahari sore ini cuku sepi mungkin karena murid yang lain sudah pulang atau sedang melakukan kegiatan klub, jadi hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang dapat kau lihat di sepanjang lorong.

Aku berjalan sendirian di sepanjang lorong ini sampai di depan kelas 2-B kelasku, sampai aku mendengar sura tawa dari dalam ruangan

Suara itu aku belum pernah mendengarnya suara dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi ataupun terlalu rendah benar benar indah, suara indah itu terdengar sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang

"hahahaa kau terlalu berlebihan aku kan bukan orang seperti itu "

Suara itu terdengar di telingaku dan merembes ke dalam otakku menimbulkan perasaan yang benar-benar mengagumkan, sampai aku menyadaari suatu hal yang yang benar-benar aneh suara itu aku hanya mendengar satu suara saja dari dalam ruangan, apa mungkin dia sedang menelphone seseorang..?

Apa aku langsung masuk saja, ehh tidak bila aku langsung masuk bukankah itu akan menggangunya ...? tunggu dulu bukankah ini kelasku bukankah aku bisa langsung masuk seperti biasanya lagi pula niat ku kan tidak jahat .

"gararaa" aku mengeser pintu kelas dan sasaat kemudian aku melihat seseorang sedang besandar di samping jendela yang menghadap matahari sore, seingatku namanya Hinata Hyuga kelas 2-B sekelas denganku, rambut panjangnya yang agak kebiruan menjuntai indah saat di terpa angin dari luar jendela yang terbuka, dia menyilangkan kaki cantiknya yang di bingkai dengan kaus kaki tinggi berwarna hitam, dia tidak pendek atau tinggi , tubuhnya yang langsing menimbulkan kesan yang benar benar indah, mungkin ini apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai Bishoujo.

dia sedang mengobrol dengan hamparan udara dengan wajah tersenyum yang benar benar terlihat bahagia,

apa benar dia Hinata Hyuga..?

walaupun aku baru berapa minggu ini pindah ke sokolah ini tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan murid lainya, dia selalu memasang muka sebal yang sekaan mengatakan jangan bicara padaku, menjauhlah.. bahkan saat pelajaran bahasa ingris di mana mengharuskan kau mebaca dialog dengan anak lainya di mambacanya seorang diri, entah kenapa sepertinya guru pembimbing pun sudah biasa dengan hal itu, atau saat di suruh menjawab pertanyaan aku tidak pernah melihatnya salah dalam menjawab, sepertinya dia murid yang rajin.

sialnya bangku ku berada tepat di dekat jendela dimana dia berdiri, di saat seperti ini apa yang harus ku lakukan, untukku yang jarang bersosialisasi ini benar-benar membuatku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini,

Aku pun mendekat kearahnya karena bangku ku yang tepat di depanya aku ingin segera mengambil baju olahraga ku dan segera keluar dari situasi ini dengan sesegera mungkin, karena suara pintu barusan dan menyadari ada seseorang mungkin,,? dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku dan berkata padaku

"kau melihatnya ..."dengan wajanhya yang memerah lebih merah dari matahari terbenam yang menyinari ruangan ini.

"yaah.. tidak maksudku apa jangan jangan kau bisa melihat hantu atau berbicaara dengan mahluk yang tidak terlihat " toh aku harus mengatakan sesuatu jadi aku katakan saja apa yang ada di pikiran ku..

"haaah , kau bodoh ya,,!" di manjawabnya dengan nada yang rendah dengan tatapan mata jahatnya maksud ku dengan wajah biasanya, ngomong ngomong kau benar benar manis saat tersenyum seperti tadi

"hantu dan mahluk astral itu tidak ada "dia mengatakanya tanpa jeda.

"ehh tidak hanya saja aku melihatmu berbicara dengan sesuatu barusan..."

"ehh tidak aku berbicara dengan tomo-chan barusan .."

"huhh,,..-_-' " aku benar benar bingung dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan

"hora, dia tomo-chan lihatlah dia keren bukan..?"hinata berbicara sambil menunjuk ruang kosong di antara dirinya dan jendela, dan tentu saja tidak ada siapa siapa di sana ..

"jadi kau bebicara dengan..."sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku dia memotongya dengan tatapan mata jahatnya yang menyuruhku seakan untuk mendengarkanya

"pernah dengar air gitar kan, ini sama dengan air gitar tapi yang ini berbentuk teman ..!"orang ini benar benar gila, seorang bishoujo sedang berbicara dengan teman udaranya di saat matahari tenggelam, apa aku bakalan masuk ke cerita novel atau sebagainya di mana tokoh protagonist (kemungkinan aku )mengetahui kekuatan rahasia tokoh utama perempuan dan kemudian terseret ke dalam pertaurungan denganya dan pada akhirnya kami akan terlibat dalam kisah petualangan yang epik, itu tidak mungkin bukan, iya kan.

"bukankah lebih mudah kalau berbicara dengan teman sungguhan daripada teman udara ..?" aku ucapkan saja apa yang ada di pikiranku karena aku benar benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini

"lebih mudah bicara dari pada di lakukan" dia langsung menjawabnya dengan nada rendah tak bersahabatnya..

"bukankah tinggal bilang aku ingin berteman begitu saja, apa itu tidak bisa ..?"

"kau pikir orang yang tidak saling mengenal akan langsung menjadi teman setelahnya, hal seperti itu hanya ada di film dan drama-drama di televisi..!" untuk sesaat aku menyadari kata katanya bahwa hal itu memang tidak semudah itu, fakta bahwa sudah hampir sebulan di sekolah ini tapi aku belum menemukan teman itu benar benar menghantamku

"kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak ikut klub saja pasti di klub kesempatan saling mengenal akan lebih banyak kan..?"setidaknya aku memberikan saranku

"apa kau pikir meraka akan langsung menerima seseorang yang tiba tiba masuk saat ikatan di dalam klub sudah terjalin, " benar juga di tahun kedua pasti ikatan antar anggota klub pasti sudah terjalin lagipula bila ada yang tiba tiba masuk bukankah malah akan di anggap seperti pengganggu.

"aku tidak masalah dengan tidak punya teman sama sekali.."dia berbicara dengan nada yang benar benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"maksudku hanya saja aku tidak suka anggapan orang lain bahwa tidak punya teman = buruk dan berarti, tidak punya teman = anak itu nakal atau pandangan negatif lainya .." untuk hal yang satu ini entah kenapa aku juga mengerti apa yang dia maksud

"ternyata cukup sulit juga ya berteman ...?" entahlah apa yang coba aku sampaikan

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membuatnya juga ..?" membuatnya, apa sih maksudmu

"itu teman udara kau juga bisa membuatnya juga, teman udara itu benar banar keren maksudku tomo-chan, dia itu pandai bergaul, baik, ramah,pendengar yang baik, pinter, jago olahraga, "kalau begitu kebalikan darimu dong..! setidaknya di dua hal terakhir itu cukup mirip denganya

"dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan pernah menghianati mu.."untuk kalimatnya yang terakhir aku merasakan perasaan dalam setiap katanya. Tapi untuk saran membuat teman udara aku 100% menolak akan hal itu

"mana mau ..!, bukankah seetidaknya pasti ada orang di sekolah ini yang bisa di jadikan teman.."

"huuuh, kau berbicara seakan kau memilikinya saja.." sialan cewek ini dia sengaja mengatakanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan

"untuk kau tahu saja, saat di sekoah lamaku dulu aku kebetulan duduk di sebelah anak yang cukup popouler sehingga secara automatis aku di masukkan de dalam grupnya, dan sebelum aku pindah ke sekolah ini mereka merayakan hari perpisahan ku dengan pergi ke karaoke dan hal yang biasa orang normal lakukan..."ngomong-ngomong maksudku normal adalah tempat yang orang biasa kunjungi dengan temanya bukan..

"fuh fuh, hanya karena hal seperti itu kau menganggap sudah berteman dengan mereka aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka sudah tidak menghubunginmu lagi setelah hari salah maksudku kau bahkan tidak memiliki alamat email mereka.."benar juga saat di waktu-waktu terakhir mereka bilang,'hubungi kami yah saat kau kembali kesini atau jangan lupa untuk mampir ke xxxxx saat ke sini, atau sebagainya' tapi kalau di ingat-ingat kembali aku tidak pernah bertukar alamat email dengan meraka, bahkan kami membayar makanan kami masing masing.

"kalau begitu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan teman..?" karena dia orang yang cukup terbuka aku pun secara lansung bertanya ke inti pembicaraan

"aku tidak tahu..."dia menjawabnya sesegera mungkin, secara jujur aku tidak menduga di akan bicara begitu, maksudku dia bukan terlihat seperti orang yang sulit untuk mendapat teman bila di lihat dari sosok bishoujonya, tapi karena tatapan jahatnya kurasa itu tidak terlalu membantu.

Saat aku juga berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan teman untuk tipe bishoujo sepertinya dia membuka pembicaraan

"bagaimana kalau membayar seseorang untuk menjadi taman, aku beri 10.000 yen untuk tetap bersama di sekolah selama seminggu di tambah makanan dan minuman...? " apa-apaan ide itu kontrak kerja..?, tidak kontrak pertemanan mungkin sudah ku duga orang ini benar benar tidak tertolong.

"memang ada orang yang mau menerimanya...? "aku ragu dengan ide itu

"kalau dengan game gimana..?, bukankah kalau kau punya konsol game terbaru kau bisa menarik perhatian teman untuk bermain bersama..?"

"memangnya kita anak SD.." mana ada anak SMA yang akan tertarik dengan ajakan seperti itu aku rasa kontrak pertemanan lebih masuk akal..!

"kalo di lihat-lihat lagi kau bukanya anak pindahan baru itu ..? "memangnya kau dari tadi bicara dengan siapa..!

"aku sudah hampir sebulan di sini jadi jangan panggil anak pindahan lagi..!"

"namamu ..? " sialan, bahkan di tidak tahu namaku walaupun kita sekelas

"Naruto Uzumaki" toh harus menjawabnya bukan..?.

"Naruto ya..."langsung panggil nama depan, sudah lama aku tidak di pangil dengan nama depanku terakhir kali di sekolah lamaku kalo tidak salah

"cukup menyenangkan yaa..! berbicara dengan mu.."dia mengatakan hal itu sambil berjalan kearahku dengan tatapan yang benar benar tidak ku mengerti, kau tidak akan menikamku atau mengeluarkan api dari tanganmu kan, sesaat itulah yang akau pikirkan sampai di berjalan melewatiku ke arah pintu kelas yang telah terbuka sebelum dia pergi dan menghilang di lorong antar kelas, mungkin dia pulang tapi seriusan kau benar benar menakutkan.

Aku pun mengambil pakaian olahraga ku yang tertinggal dan mengikutinya pulang, enthlah apa yang aku bicarakan denganya tapi untuk sesaat aku merasa sedikit bersemangat, maksudku bukankah kau akan merasa bersemangat saat di kereta melihat ada orang yang membaca novel atau buku yang kau juga membacanya bukankah itu membuatmu sedikit bersemangat.

.

Ke esokan harinya aku kira akan ada yang akan berubah setelah pembicaraan kami, tapi benar benar tidak berubah sama sekali denganya, selalu memasang tatapan mata jahat, tidur saat istirahat pertama dan kemudian entah keluar kemana saat jam istirahat kedua, apa mungkin aku harus mulai membuntutinya saat jam istirahat kedua..?, tapi sebelum jam istirahat berakhir dia selalu kembali ke kalas dengan membawa minuman mungkin dia membeli makanan atau semacamnya.!

Mungkin aku akan secepatnya pulang dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan saat dalam perjalanan pulang nanti itulah yang aku pikirkan saat jam pelajaran terakhir selesai sampai saat tiba tiba Hinata berdiri tepat di samping bangku ku dan mengatakan sesuatu.

",...ikut aku Naruto..." dia mengatakanya dengan nada rendah tak bersahabat seperti biasanya, dia mengatkan itu dan berpaling pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, setidaknya mintalah dengan sopan mata jahat..

aku terus mengikuti tepat di belakangnya, dia berbelok di koridor antar kelas yang dena keluar menuju halaman sekolah, melewati beberapa taman dan lapangan olaharaga kemudian kami masuk ke arah gedung sekolah lainya,kami pun mamasukinya dan berjalan ke arah tangga ke lantai dua gedung ini dari arah samping jendela koridor kau akan dapat melihat beberapa anak yang berkumpul, dan berolahraga, mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan klub mungkin..?

seriusan ini benar benar sudah cukup jauh dari kelas, kau tidak bermaksud mambawaku ke tempat sepi dan menikamku atau membakar ku dengan api yang keluar dari tanganmu ataupun hal lainya kan ..?

"fuuuh sudah sampai" di menghela nafa seakan telah melewati sesuatu yang berat, dia berdiri di suatu ruangan yang terletak paling ujung dari gedung klub ini, karena sedari tadi aku melihat papan nama beberapa klub saat berjalan ke sini mungkin mereka memanggilnya begitu: (gedung klub)

"sudah jelas kan kita ada di gedung klub " jadi memang gedung klub ya panggilanya

"ini cukup melelahkan dan menyusahkan dalam prosesnya tapi aku berhasil melewati semuanya dengan lancar..."huh apa maksudnya...?

"emmm bisa sedikit kau perjelas ..?" aku bertanya padanya karena aku tidak cukup mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"untuk membuat atau melanjutkan klub yang terbengkalai kau di haruskan membuat semacam tulisan di kertas dan menyerahkanya pada guru pengurus kegiatan"

"setelah pembicaraan denganmu kemarin terpikirkan sesuatu bila kita tidak mungkin untuk bergabung dengan klub yang sudah ada kenapa tidak membuatnya saja." Terima kasih karena tidak memikirkan tentang ide gila tentang teman kontrak..

"kerena itulah kemarin aku langsung membereskanya semua dan kebetulan ada ruang klub yang tidak terpakai jadi itu mempermudah segalanya.." kau meyelsaikan dalam sehari sudah ku duga Hinata Hyuga adalah orang yang menakutkan

"kalo begitu selamat untuk klub mu..!."aku memberinya ucapan.

"huuh kenapa kau mengatakan seolah bukan bagian dari klub.."dia mengatakanya seolah itu hal yang benar benar aneh

"kau kan juga bagian dari klub, karena Naruto pulang duluan kemarin aku mengisikan formulir penedaftaran klub milikmu, jangan lupa terima kasih..."apanya yang terima kasih. Dan lagian bukankah formulirnya itu ilegal jadinya ..!

"bukankah itu ilegal namanya, dan bagaimana mungkin kau dapat ijin membuat klub hanya dengan dua anggota.?"aku mengatakan dengan sedikit membentaknya.

"untuk hal itu jangan di pikirkan, sudah beres kok, bila kau bilang klub itu untuk tujuan yang mulia semuanya akan baik baik saja, moto klub: demi mewujudkan ikatan yang baik antar sesama murid dan umat manusia kami akan membimbing domba domba yang tersesat dalam kegelapan yang terang daripada ajaran agama dan norma yang ada dalam masyarakat dengan memberikan bantuan dan bimbingan untuk mereka yang di dasarkan budi pekerti suci dan mulia. "apaan tuh keren banget

"tinggal bilang saja ini demi umat manusia dan agama semuanya akan baik baik saja...! terkadang agama bisa seceroboh itu lucu kan..! "kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat semua orang yang beragama murka.

"bahkan beberapa guru terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui naruto masuk ke klub ini , ahh semoga dengan mengikuti kegiatan klubmu dia bisa terselamatkan ke jalan yang terang, itulah yang dia katakan padaku..!" sialan, bahkan guru berpikir aku yang sesat, bukankah seharunya orang ini yang lebih terlihat seperti di jalan yang gelap

"lalu kenapa kau mengajakku..? " aku menanyakan hal yang membuatku bertanya tanya dari tadi..

"yaah. Itu karena aku hanya bisa mengobrol normal denganmu saja, masksud ku kau kan terlihat seperti berandalan jadi aku tidak terlalu khwatir bila orang lain membicarakanmu karena mengobrol denganku.." sialan, kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuat ku terlihat buruk, dan lagi aku bukan berandalan.

"aku.." dia kemudian memotong apa yang akan ku katakan,

"shiii... bicaranya nanti saja, untuk sekarang yang terpenting kita harus menyiapkan ruangan ini dulu agar cocok untukku, untuk kegiatan klub maksduku."sudah ku duga aku hanya di manfaatkan olehnya

kami pun bergegas masuk untuk membuat ruangan klub ini nyaman untuknya, setidaknya itulah yang dia inginkan bukan..?,di luar perkiraan pada awalnya aku kira akan seberantakan apa ruang klub ini tapi ternyata sudah cukup bersih, mungkin klub sebelumnya membereskan dulu ruangan ini sebelum meninggalkanya, jadi aku hanya perlu menyusun beberapa bangku dan meja yang ada di pojok ruangan ke tengah tengah ruangan agar terlihat seperti klub sungguhan, faktanya aku bahkan belum mengetahui apa apa tentang klub ini membuat aku sedikit ragu untuk memakai ruangan ini.

sedangkan Hinata sedang membuka beberapa jendela yang ada, setelahnya di hanya berdiri memangdang ke arah luar jendela seakan memikirikan sesuatu, ngomong ngomong meja ini cukup berat meja persegi panjang kayu yang identik dengan meja klub pada umumya, setidaknya bantu sedikit bukankah kau yang melibatkanku dalam hal ini,

tentunya aku tak mengatakanya karena sepertinya ekspresinya sedikit berubah bebarapa saat ketika sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela.

Setelah semuanya beres dan tertata di susunan yang seharusnya ruangan ini jadi terlihat seperti ruangan klub pada umumnya,Hinata duduk di kursi paling ujung yang berdekatan dengan jendela dan menaruh tas yang di bawanya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, buku itu tertutupi sampul buku hitam tanpa tulisan yang terbuat dari semacam kulit yang di jahit dengan tangan sepertinya dia membuatnya sendiri, dia mulai membacanya dengan wajah sebal dan muram seperti biasanya.

Apa mungkin dia lupa kalo aku ada di sini..?, sialan setidaknya katakan sesuatu

"ehhh ,,ngomong ngomong klub apaan ini ...?" aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan

"ouu ya aku sampai lupa Naruto ada di sini .."dasar iblis kau kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan

"jadi apa kau bisa jelaskan kegiatan apa yang klub ini lakukan...?"

"Hinata..!, panggil aku dengan nama itu sedikit menyebalkan teus memanggil dengan sebutan kau, kamu.."dia mengatakan dengan nada menyebalkanya,jadi itu yang kau permasalahkan, setidaknya beritahu dulu klub apaan ini iblis.

"hh..Hinata..." aku memanggilnya seperti yang dia inginkan

"apaan tuh jijik banget, mukamu memerah seperti om om mesum.." sialan bagaimna aku tidak malu ini pertama kalinya ada yang meminta hal seperti itu semenjak kepindahanku.

"aku tau kau terlihat seperti berandalan, tapi aku tidak tahu kalo kau juga orang mesum."

"aku bukan orang mesum, dan lagi jangan panggil aku berandalan.." aku membentaknya, peduli setan dia akan memberikan reaksi apa aku benar benar sudah bingung berhadapan dengan orang sepertinya

"ohh ya kalo ngomong soal tujuan klub ini."dia tidak menghiraukan bentakanku dan melajutkan kata-katanya dengan serius jadi aku putuskan untuk mendengarkanya.

"bukankah dari moto klub ini saja sudah terlihat, untuk mencari teman kan..!" dia mengatakan itu seolah hal ini sepeti hal yang sudah jelas

"huu..h. bukankah kau sendiri bilang mencari teman itu tidak mudah..?" aku mengataknya dengan sedikit ragu, karena aku benar benar terkejut dengan tujuan klub ini.

"aku tidak terlalu masalah dengan tidak mendapatkan anggota, setidaknya kita mendapatkan ruangan yang cukup nyaman dan jauh dari keramaian kan..?" sudah ku duga dia hanya menginginkan ruangan ini saja, apa selanjutnya kau akan pesta teh di sini dengan teman udara mu..?

"jadi kita hanya akan diam dan menggunakan ruangan ini seenaknya saja begitu..?" setidaknya itu yang kau lakukan untuk saat ini kan..?

"untuk hari ini kita akan menyebarkan poster perekrutan klub, untuk posternya aku sudah membuatnya,"dia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukanya padaku.

Klub Tetangga

Kami klub Tetangga atas nama kemasyarakat sosial modern, bersama-sama bertujuan untuk mencari hal apa yang semua orang butuhkan untuk membiasakan diri di lingkungan masyarakat dan teman untuk itulah tujuan utama masyarakat sosial modern yang sebenarnya..!

Setidaknya Itulah yang poster itu katakan, dan jangan lupa gambar seseorang atau sesuatu yang bergandengan tangan dengan beruang atau mahluk sejenisnya di bagian bawah yang cukup besar, karena gambarnya seperti siluet aku tidak terlalu yakin mahluk apa itu.

"huuh apaan dengan poster ini, kenapa tujuanya lebih tidak jelas dari moto klub ini sendiri." aku pun meminta penjelasan dari poster konyol klub ini

"bacalah satu kata dari setiap barisnya bodoh." aku pun melakukan seperti apa yang dia katakan di situ terulis 'Kami mencari teman' apaan-apaan memangya ini jaman peperangan sehingga semuanya harus di sampaikan dalam kode atau bahasa tersandi lainya...!

"bukankah tinggal tulis langsung tujuanya akan mudah di mengerti oleh orang lain..?"setidaknya aku harus memberikan pendapat bukan.?

"bila kita mengatakanya secara langsung itu malah akan terlihat kita seperti tidak bersungguh-sungguh, dan kemungkinan orang yang memiliki teman atau orang populer akan memjadikanya bawan lawakan akan cukup besar, setidaknya pikirkan dulu apa yang ingin kau katakan.!"benar juga bila kita tulis kami mencari teman itu bukankah sama saja seperti langsung meminta seseorang dalam hal ini anggota baru untuk menjadi teman dengan orang yang baru mereka temui

"entah kenapa untuk hal seperti ini kau cukup hebat ya.." tanpa sadar aku memujinya.

"baiklah aku menyerahkan urusan posternya untukmu, aku masih ada urusan klub sebentar."

"oh ya... pastikan berada di tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok..." Setelah mengatakan itu dia menaruh buku yang dia pegang sedari tadi di atas meja dan pergi meniggalkanku dengan lembaran lembaran poster klub tetangga.

Akhirnya aku perkeliling untuk menempelkan poster klub Tetangga. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal semacam ini jadi aku mencari papan di mana biasanya banyak poster semacam ini tentang ajakan untuk bergabung dengan klub atau organisasi lainya,

Setelah semua lembaran poster terpasang dan habis, walaupun aku tidak mengira akan secepat ini, yahh memang tidak terlalu banyak sih jumlahnya hanya berjumlah 6 buah kalo aku tidak salah mengingatnya jadi aku menempelkan poster tersebut ke papan terdekat yang aku temui, bukankah Hinata bilang jangan di letakkan di tempat yang terlalu mencolok jadi kurasa aku melakukan sesuai kemauanya. Karena aku sudah melakukan tugas klub pertamaku aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan klub.

Sampai di depan ruang klub aku memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, saat itu aku melihat Hinata sedang membaca buku di kursi paling ujung yang beredekatan dengan jendela, kurasa dia menyukai tempat duduk itu, dia tidak mengatakan satu katapun jadi aku memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang sama saat pertama kali berada di ruangan ini...

...

Dia benar benar terhanyut dalam bukunya cukup lama tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali, aku jadi sedikit ragu klub ini akan mencapai tujuanya, bila memang sudah tidak ada kegiatan klub dari tadi kenapa tidak pulang saja itulah yang aku pikirkan, faktanya kau sudah mengambil waktu pulangku itu sedikit mengganggu ku jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"ehh apa yang kita lakukan sekarang..?" akhirnya aku mengatakanya

"menuggu "..?

"menunggu..?, siapa ..?" aku langsung bertanya padanya, memangnya akan ada seseorang yang datang ke ruanga ini, apaa mungkin guru pembimbing...? memangnya guru macam apa yang ingin menjadi pembimbing klub semacam ini saat aku berada di pikiranku sendiri dia menjawab paertanyaan tadi.

"menuggu anggota baru tertunya.!"dia menjawab hal itu seakan mungkin saja ada yang bergabung, kemudian dia mengatakan seseuatau lagi seakan teringat seseuatu

"ahhh apa mungkin kau tidak menemplekan poster yang aku serahkan padamu tadi..?"

"ehhh tidak kok aku menempelkan semua posternya..!" aku langsung membantah tuduhanya barusan

"baiklah aku mengerti, kalo memang begitu berarti kita hanya perlu menunggu saja kan,,?, selagi itu kau bisa melakukan hal yang kau sukai di ruangan ini ...!" setelah mengatakan itu dia kemudian membaca bukunya lagi seperti tak ada hal yang terjadi,benar benar hal yang gak berguna sama sekali

karena cukup bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan aku memutuskan mengikutinya membaca buku aku mengambil tas ku dan mengeluarkan buku dan ikut membaca, kurasa ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama kurasa tidak apa apa karena sesampai di rumah mungkin aku juga hanya aka membaca buku atau bermain game, dengan kata lain aku benar benar memiliki waktu luang yang tak terbatas sehabis sekolah.

jadi ikut dalam klub seperti ini tidak terlalu menyita waktu ku, kurasa aku akan berada di klub ini cukup lama, mungkin...


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

bab : 2. Tanda awal dari Sara bergabung dan dimulainya kegiatan sebenarnya klub tetangga, kurasa.

...

bagian 1

..

hari ini cukup cerah dangan sedikit awan di atas langit dan beberapa ramalan cuaca yang aku lihat tadi pagi mengatakan kemungkinan untuk hujan rendah, jadi intinya hari ini benar-benar hari yang cerah, tapi saat aku melihat wajah ketua klub kami, kurasa hari tidak berpengaruh padanya, dia terlihat murung dan sebal seperti biasanya.

Ohh ya,. saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang klub tetangga, melakukan kegiatan klub, walaupun aku tidak yakin kalo hanya duduk dan membaca buku yang kami bawa sendiri bisa di bilang melakukan kegiatan klub.

Apa kita klub sastra atau semacanya aku tidak yakin, tapi karena ketua klub, dalam hal ini Hinata bilang 'yang kita lakukan hari ini adalah menunggu anggota baru' jadi begitulah bagaimna kami berakhir seperti klub sastra membaca buku masing masing dalam diam,

sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi dari arah pintu

"tok* tok**" sepertinya ada seseorang di balik pintu, aku pun melihat ke arah Hinata untuk memastikan bukan aku saja yang mendengarnya

"akan aku buka sepertinya ada orang yang ingin bergabung hari ini" itulah yang Hinata katakan, walaupun aku tidak yakin ada orang yang ingin bergabung dengan klub aneh seperti ini.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan..

*gara,,gara.*

Saat pintu itu sudah terbuka ada seorang anak perempuan dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan bagus, walaupun aku rasa tingginya tidak jauh lebih tinggi dari Hinata, wajahnya sangat cantik den terlihat ramah dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang menjuntai ke bawah terlihat sangat halus dan indah.

tidak peduli apa pendapatmu tentangya dia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun di saat yang bersamaan, bila Hinata terlihat seperti bishoujo gadis ini lebih menimbulkan kesan ojousama atau gadis bangsawan lainya.

"apa ini klub tetangga ?, aku ingin bergabung " itulah yang dia bilang, aku benar benar kaget orang sepertinya memiliku minat untuk bergabungn dengan klub aneh seperti ini

"tidak, ditolak...!" itulah yang Hinata katakan,

Hey kenapa kau menolaknya bukanya kita menunggu anggota baru ?

"hmm,,..*bingung* tapi " saat cewek berambut merah itu coba mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba Hinata menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"apaan tuh kenapa kau mengusirnya bukankah kita sedang mencari anggota baru ?"aku pun bertanya padanya dengan suara yang kurasa cukup keras, karena ini semua ini membuatku kaget dan bingung.

*Bugh* Bugh* saat aku sedang menunggu jawaban dari Hinata seseorang menggedor pintu dengan keras

"menjauhlah ini bukan klub tetangga...!" Hinata membentaknya dari balik pintu yang tetutup.

"tapi... aku benar-benar ingin bergabung " terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

*bugh*,.*bugh* dari balik pintu terus terdengar suara seseorang menggedor pintu yang terbuat dari kayu ini..!

"dasar bodoh..! sudah ku bilang ini bukan klub tetangga" tak ingin kalah dari suara pintu tersebut, Hinata terus membentaknya dari balik pintu..!

"*bugh*aku ingin bergabung*bugh* dengan klub" itulah apa yang terdengar dari balik pintu, sambil tercampur dengan suara pintu yang di pukul.

Mau bagaimana pun kau memikirkanya, ini benar-benar bodoh dan terlihat kekanak-kanakan

"kalo kau ingin datang hanya untuk mengejek, mati saja sana ..!" apaan tuh, apa kau tidak pernah terpikirkan kalo mungkin dia beneran mau bergabung

"aku tidak datang untuk mengejek aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi setidaknya biarkan aku masuk" sepertinya penting

"hanya pergilah saja,.. kami tidak membutuhkanmu" itulah tanggapan Hinata untuk suara di seberang sana, setidaknya bukalah pintunya bisa saja itu penting kan ?

"haaaa.., kenapa kau keras kepala sekali aku akan mendobraknya kalo begitu " dasar Hinata iblis, sudah ku bilang bukan itu mungkin penting sampai membuatnya harus mendobrak pintu.

"coba saja kalo bisa sialan ...!"tantang Hinata, hey.,, buka saja kenapa dasar iblis

"baiklah.!,. kalo gitu...! " itu lah balasan yang kami dengar.

Saat aku sudah bersiap dengan apa yang mungkin terjadi kami tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi dari balik pintu, sepertinya dia sudah menyerah dan pergi jadi yang tadi itu cuma gertakan?.

"untuk soal yang tadi, kita tak membutuhkan orang sepertinya maksud ku klub ini tidak butuh orang yang datang hanya untuk mengejek " apa itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanku yang tadi?.

"tapi sepertinya dia benar benar ingin bergabung ?" setidaknya untukku itu terlihat seperti dia benar benar ingin bergabung jadi akupun menanyakanya

"dasar bodoh, orang populer sepertinya tidak mungkin mau bergabung, dia pasti hanya ingin mengejek klub kita" benar juga kalo dipikirkan lahi dia benar benar terlihat seperti apa yang orang orang sebut sebagai ojousama jadi tidak mungkin orang sepertinya tidak populer

"tapi bukankah menilai dari kelihatanya itu bukan hal yang baik, maksudku bukankah bisa saja dia memang ingin mempunyai teman ?" itulah yang ada di pikiran ku karena itu juga alasan aku tidak memiliki teman, orang-orang menganggapku berandalan atau hal lainya hanya karena rambut ku yang pirang dan kulitku yang agak coklat, itu jadi membuatku sedikit sedih bila seseroang menilai orang lain hanya dari kelihatanya saja.

Tapi aku rasa Hinata tidak peduli akan hal itu

"Sara..ehhh,.., entah apa nama belakangya,,mengingatnya saja membuatku ku ingin muntah" memangnya seberapa benci sih kau pada manusia, walaupun begitu dia malanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Dia itu seangkatan dengan kita, kelas 2-f kalo tidak salah, dia itu murid dengan nilai tertinggi, termasuk juga pelajaran olahraga, dengan tubuhnya dan sikap menyebalkanya yang terlihat seperti tuan putri, dia selalu di kelilingi banyak anak-anak lain" jadi dia memang anak yang populer ya..!, karena aku murid pindahan aku tidak mengetahui sama sekalu tentangya.

"jadi aku yakin dia kesini hanya untuk mengejek kita, jadi kalo lain kali dia datang lagi abaikan, menjauh dan jangan pernah bicara denganya..!" apa aku memang harus melakukan hal sejauh itu

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata mengambil tempat duduk dan membaca bukunya lagi seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa apa sebelumnya.

aku sebenarnya cukup ragu tapi aku rasa Hinata benar juga, bila dia sepopuler itu untuk apa dia datang mencari teman ke klub seperti ini.

karena Hinata membaca bukunya aku pun mengikutinya untuk membaca buku juga, tanpa di sadari sepertinya ini menjadi kegiatan utama klub ini, sudah ku duga kurasa kita akan lebih cocok di sebut klub sastra

...

bagian 2

..

Ini sudah cukup lama sejak kejadian di mana Sara datang untuk bergabung ke klub yang kemudian hanya mendapatkan penolakan dari Hinata, karena kami tidak mendapatkan gangguan atau kedatanganya lagi kurasa dia sudah pergi..!-_-

Saat aku memikirkan akan hal itu di dalam kepalaku, aku mendengar suara buku tertutup dari arah Hinata, untuk beberapa hari ini dia selalu melakukan hal itu sebelum mengakhiri kegiatan klub

"Untuk hari ini kurasa sampai di sini aja kegiatan klubnya! " setelah mengatakan itu Hinata memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"hmm " hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, setidaknya aku harus membalas perkatanya kan?, sampai terlintas beberapa pertanyaan di kepalaku jadi aku menanyakanya

"ohh ya Hinata " aku pun mencoba mendapatkan perhatianya.

"huhh.. apaan " dia menjawabnya dengan napa rendah tak bersahabatnya, aku jadi ragu mau meneruskanya tapi kurasa ini cukup penting jadi aku pun melanjutkanya

"ngomong-ngomong kalo kita gak dapat dapat anggota baru gimana ?" aku memikirkanya karena kurasa akan buruk juga kan kalo anggota dari suatu klub cuma dua orang, mengingat minat orang yang ingin masuk ke klub ini cukup rendah terbukti dari beberapa hari ini kami hanya mendapatkan satu orang yang ingin benrgabung ,walaupun Hinata menolaknya pada akhirnya

" aku yakin bakalan ada orang yang akan bergabung, ehh bukan, pasti bakalan ada yang bergabung " apa memang begitu walaupun karena aku sedikit ragu mengingat kau menolak Sara yang (menurutku) terlihat bersunguh-sungguh untuk bergabung ke klub ini, standar masuknya terlalu tinggi.

"hmm bagus lah kalo begitu" kuharap yang datang lagi bakalan anak laki-laki sehingga aku tidak terus terusan bersamanya di ruangan ini, bukan maksudku aku tidak suka satu ruangan dengan bishoujo sepertinya, hanya saja yang kami lakukan hanya duduk dan membaca buku kami masing masing itu sedikit membosankan untukku.

bila yang bergabung nantinya anak laki-kali bukankah aku akam memiliki teman mengobrol yang sama, aku tidak sabar menantikanya..!

"hmm "dia hanya menggumamkan sesuatu jadi hanya itu yang dapat aku dengar darinya kemudian hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan ini dan keluar dari ruangan klub terlebih dahulu, karena tadi dia yang mengunci pintu dari dalam, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman terkunci di ruangan ini, tapi karena dia teus terusan memasang wajah sebalnya dari tadi membuatku sedikit ragu untuk membukanya.

Bahkan akupun menahan keinginanku untuk ke toilet, sialan kau Hinata, kau benar-benar menakutkan tahu..!

Kurasa kegiatan hari ini tidak terlalu berbeda dari kemarin, berakhir dan pulang di jam yang sama, itulah menurutku sampai aku melihat Sara ya tidak salah lagi Sara yang itu, dia terduduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sebelah pintu ruang klub.

Apa dia selama ini menunggu kami untuk membuka pintu ?

Terlihat menyadari seseorang melangkah keluar dari pintu dia pun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

"nih, aku sudah mengisi fromulir pendaftaran klub, sekarang kamu tidak punya alasan untuk menolak lagi kan?" Sara mengatakanya dengan bangga sambil memamerkan kertas yang bertulusikan formulir pendaftaran klub, walaupun aku juga baru melihat seperti apa formulirnya karena milikku secara sepihak di sabotase oleh Hinata.

"sudah ku bilang kami bukan klub tetangga jadi formulir bergabung yang ada di tanganmu itu tidak valid..!" dengan suara yang dingin Hinata seakan mematahkan semua harapan Sara.

Bila bicara soal soal ini kurasa formulirku lebih tidak valid..!, aku ingin mengatakanya tapi kurasa aku akan berakhir seperti Sara bila melakukanya jadi aku memilih untuk tetap diam..

"kenapa kamu keras kepala sekali ?,..." Sara membentak Hinata dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bingung?

"bukankah sudah ku bilang berkali kali kami bukan klub tetangga, " Hinata membalas dengan nada rendah tak yang seakan itu tidak ada kaitanya denganya.

"kenapa kau bersikeras menolak ku terus terusan!.." kali ini Sara mengatakan dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, kurasa dia mulai kesal

"fuhh.. fuh.., aku kan sudah bilang kami bukan klub tetangga, dan lagi kami tidak butuh orang sepertimu untuk klub kami..!"

"huhh,, itu tidak mungkin ini pasti klub tetangga kan..?, aku sudah mengeceknya kemana-mana dan tidak mungkin salah lagi, di sini tempatnya." ya kau tidak salah memang ini klub tetangga, tapi sepertinya ketuanya yang kejam tidak menyukaimu, jadi sebaiknya kau lebih baik menyerah saja..!

setelah pernyataan Sara barusan kurasa Hinata tidak bisa menghindar dari fakta kalo ini memang klub tetangga kan..?

"tidak kami klub sastra, jadi kau tidak punya kepentingan dengan ini.." APAAA..., jadi ini memang klub sastra..!

"huuh.. masak!,., apa ya,ohh," dia terlihat sedang memikirkan hal lainya, kurasa dia jadi ragu sekarang, tapi kemudian dia meneruskan lagi kata-katanya yang tertunda, sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan..!

"ya benar!,.., kalo yankee ini boleh ikutan kenapa aku tidak " kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang di jadikan semacam standar terburuk anggota klub, dan lagi aku bukan yankee, aku ingin membantah pendapatnya tapi aku menahanya karena kurasa ini akan semakin buruk kalo aku ikut campur jadi sebaiknya aku akan serahkan semuanya pada Hinata.

Aku menggantungkan nama baik ku padamu Hinata jadi tolong ya..!

"masalahnya bukan itu klub ini bukan untuk semua orang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa bergabung dan orang sepertimu sangat berada di luar standar untuk bergabung" Hinata mengatakanya dengan nada yang kejam

standar klub tetangga ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang aku kira sehingga seorang ojousama pun gagal di tahap awal...!

Apa maksudnya ini, aku termasuk orang yang kau sebut khusus, bukan orang orang yang bicara dengan teman udara atau orang yang selalu terlihat murung kan?.

"huh sebaiknya orang sepertimu pergi saja kami tidak butuh dan lagi,,," kurasa kau sudah terlalu berlebihan Hinata apa tidak apa-apa?.

Hinata mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk menarik napas

"AHHH berisik aku juga ingin punya teman juga !"tiba-tiba Sara memotong semua perkataan yang akan di lontarkan Hinata

"aku benar-benar ingin punya teman juga tahu, dasar kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, aku juga ingin punya teman yang bisa di ajak makan siang bersama, main sepulang sekolah dan hal lainya seperti yang ada di postermu !" jadi gambar suram yang ada di poster klub tetangga itu, adalah seseorang yang makan dan bermain bersama ?

".uhg.."Hinata mennggumamkan itu dengan wajah seperti melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal kurasa dia terkejut karena gambar, dan poster itu adalah buatan Hinata sendiri, orang orang biasa akan berpikir itu poster perkerutan biasa (walaupun menurutku begitu sih), dan hanya orang-orang yang benar benar membutuhkan teman saja yang bisa mengerti maksud dari poster itu, setidaknya itulah yang Hinata katakan

Tapi sekarang ada orang lain yang benar-benar mengerti isi dari poster itu, kurasa karena itulah dia terlihat sangat terkejut..

...

bagian 3

..

Berakhirlah kami di sini setelah kejadian barusan akhirnya Hinata membiarkan Sara masuk ke dalam ruangan klub tetangga dan mengambil formulir pedaftaran klub miliknya, walupun aku yakin melihatnya mengambilnya dengan tatapan seakan melihat limbah yang belum tersaring.!

Kami pun duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya sudah tertata sepreti ruang klub pada umumnya, kami hanya duduk tanpa ada yang membuka suara, seriusan setidaknya katakan sesuatu Hinata kau kan ketua dari klub ini.

"fuhh., akhirnya kau menerimanya juga ya ?" akhirnya ada yang membuka suara walupun bukan Hinata

"kami menerimamu karena terpaksa "dia mengatakanya seakan sambil menahan muntah!.

kurasa dia masih tidak bisa menerima ada orang lain yang paham dengan poster buatanya, sebenarnya kau serius mau mencari anggota atau tidak sih?.

"apaan,.. kau memang harus menarimaku, maksudku kau pasti ingin berteman dengan orang seoertiku kan ?" apa maksudnya, dan lagi kenapa kau mengatakanya di depan Hinata yang kau yakin dia tidak akan senang kan.

"apa maksudmu mana mungkin ada orang yang ingin berteman dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu " itulah yang penolak yang Hinata lontarkan.!

"kau tahu aku ini sempurna kan.?, baik jago olehraga, bagus dalam belajar dan seperti yang bisa kalian lihat aku sangat cantik" untuk yang satu ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan aku benar-benar bingung

"kau itu cuma papan cucian!"

"huuhh ada apa sapi perah, ingin mengatakan sesuatu?, "-_-

"potongan sampah kertas " ini sudah cukup berlebihan kan?

"kantong susu " kurasa aku harus menghentikan mereka

"ohh ya,. ngomng-ngomong kenpa kau bergabung dengan klub ini "aku pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan juga karena kurasa ini hal yang normal untuk di tanyakan pada anggota baru dalam sebuah klub jadi akupun menanyakanya

Walaupun semua ini kulakukan lebih karena aku tidak ingin mereka terus bertengkar kerena hal yang membuat ku semakin bingung tiap detiknya.

"apa kau bodoh ya..!, tentu saja untuk mencari teman bukankah itu tujuan dati klub ini juga kan? "keugh,.. kau memakiku juga?, padahal aku sudah menanyakanya dengan baik baik !

Tapi kenapa dia ingin mencari teman itu sedikit membuatku bingung karena menurut cerita Hinata dia anak yang cukup populer, ini membuatku bingung

Jadi akupun menanyakanya juga

"bukankah kau cukup populer kenapa masih mnecari teman di sisni ?"

"huuhh tentu saja mencari teman yang pengertian, baik, ramah,pendengar yang baik, pinter, jago olahraga, aaahh,...!, pokoknya teman yang benar-benar teman" kurasa kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi kerena Hinata benar benar bukan orang yang seperti itu

Tapi kok aku pernah mendengarnya..., kurasa itu sedikit mirip tomo-chan kau tidak membuat teman udara juga kan?.

"kau kan selalu di keliing anak-anak sekelasmu bukankah itu sudah cukup, dasar papan cucian serakah !"tiba tiba Hinata masuk kedalam pembicaraan dengan nada tak bersahabatnya.

"huhhh dasar kantung lemak, yang aku inginkan teman cewek bukan laki-laki bego seperti meraka, bukan berarti juga aku ingin berteman dengan kantung lemak sepetimu juga..!" kurasa meraka berdua memang tidak akan mungkin berteman

"hmm benar juga anak perempuan yang terlalu populer atau cantik biasanya akan di kucilkan oleh anak-anak perempuan yang lain " setidaknya aku mengutarakan pendapatku, setidaknya itu juga bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan tercela meraka

"untuk berandalan sepertimu tahu hal itu, kau cukup hebat juga ya, sebagai imbalanya aku akan menginjak kepalamu, !,.." Sara mengatakannya seakan itu hal yang wajar dan normal tejadi.

"sini kemarikan kepala bodohmu.." -_-''

"mana mau, dan lagi kenpa aku harus melakukanya " memangnya kau apaan coba, napoleon?.

"huh..?, bukankah anak laki-laki suka hal itu?, anak di kelasku terlihat senang saat aku aku melakukan itu pada mereka .?" memangya kau dewi apa, memang ku akui dia memilki tubuh seperti dewi tapi ini benar benar sudah gila, dan lagi aku lupa membantah ucapanya kalo aku bukan berandalan

"Dasar papan mesum.., real dutch wife, orang cabul, biadab" itu bukan aku, kata-kata kotor itu keluar dari mulut Hinata sendiri..

"ughh,,.. apa. *glukh*"Sara seakan kaget mendengarnya, bahkan dia terlihat susah payah untuk menelan ludahnya

"aku bukan orang mesum" Sara membantah semua tuduhan Hinata dengan susah payah.

"lalu untuk apa kau menyuruh berandalam seperti Naruto untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?." aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama untuk itu, aku tahu kau juga coba menolongku tapi kau juga memanggilku berandalan membuatku tidak bisa berterima kasih padamu.

"ehhh aku tidak tahu itu!, tapi anak di kelasku terlihat senang saat itu terjadi jadi kurasa itu tidak apa-apa..!" sepertinya dia terlihat kaget dengan fakta yang barusan dia temukan di luar sana, ternyata dia memang ojousama..!

"dasar papan cucian bego.!" Hinata memaki Sara seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya

"aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak tahu sebelumnya..!" Sara tetap mempertahankan dirinya

"minta maaf..!" itulah balasan yang Sara terima dari Hinata, berupa suara rendah yang mengintimidasi,

aku sudah sering mendengarnya jadi aku tahu seperti apa rasanya, kurasa kau lebih baik minta maaf Sara.!

"ehh., kenapa aku harus minta maaf..!" Sara mengatakanya dengan nada yang sedikit ragu dan bercampur kebingungan di dalamnya

"ayo,,! Minta maaf sekarang juga, mesum." Hinata terus menekan Sara dengan suara yang sangat tidak mengenakan, bahkan punggungku merasa dingin hanya mendengarnya

"..." Sara sedikit terdiam sampai akhirnya di melanjutkan lagi kata katanya.

"baiklah aku tahu kurasa aku berlebihan, aku minta maaf kalo, begitu..!" akhirnya pertahanan Sara pun hancur oleh serangan Hinata.

Sudah ku duga Hinata memang benar-benar menakutkan,,,!

"aku tidak melihat ketulusan sama sekali di dalamnya" Hinata mengatakanya sambil menjulurkan kakinya ke arah Sara..!

"huhh,.. apaan, aku kan sudah minta maaf" Sara sepertinya terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi..!

"kau tidak mengerti ya?..," Hinata menjulurkan lagi kaki indahnya yang tertupi kaos kaki tinggi berwarna hitamnya.

Tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, itu adalah gerakan yang mengatakan untuk memerintahkan seseorang menjilat kakinya sebagai tanda minta maaf.

Kau benar-benar jahat di tingkat yang berbeda Hinata.

Menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sara kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk mengatakan seseutu pada Hinata.

"dasar bodoh..!, mana mungkin aku menjilati kaki mu, kantong mesum, cabul, iblis, orang tidak waras" itulah kata-kata bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Sara dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Aku yakin bahkan suaranya dapat didengar dari ruang sebelah, tapi karena ruang klub ini berada di area gedung yang paling ujung dan sepi, itu tidak akan jadi masalah.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sara kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian keluar dari ruang klub dengan berlari dan terus menerus menggumamkan makian dengan mata yang seakan menahan tangisan pada Hinata

"bodoh.. bodoh.. kotoran." Itulah yang aku dengar darinya sambil melihatnya pergi meninggalkan ruang klub sambil berlari sampai kemudian menghilang di antara koridor.

"itu cukup mengecewakan bukan?,.." itulah respon yang Hinata katakan padaku, seriusan Hinata apa kau ini iblis.

Kurasa untuk saat ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi padamu Hinata

Ehh.., tapi tunggu dulu kalo terus begini bukankah itu membuat, Sara akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung dengan klub.

"heyy, Hinata kalo begini bisa saja dia tidak, datang ke ruang klub lagi kan?." Aku pun mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku karena sangat di sayangkan bukan kalo anggota klub yang kita tunggu-tunggu, memutuskan keluar ke esokan harinya.

"bukankah itu bagus, bila orang bodoh sepertinya tidak ada.." apa memang begitu?

"kalo begitu anggota klub ini bakalan jadi kita berdua lagi.?"aku mengatakanya dengan sangat berhati-hati, bukan tidak mungkin dia jadi salah paham dan melakukan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sara barusan.

Karena aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, maksudku bila memang anggota klub ini hanya kami berdua bisa saja Hinata akan melakukan apa yang dia lakukan pada Sara barusan padaku hanya karena sedang bosan.

Bila hal itu terjadi kurasa aku akan berakhir seperti Sara.

Selagi aku sibuk dengan pikiranku aku mendengar suara rendah Hinata di telingaku

"aggota klub ini tetap tiga orang, papan bodoh itu sudah menyerahkan formulirnya padaku, dengan begini klub ini bakalan di akui sebagai klub secara resmi, walaupun si papan bodoh itu ada atau tidak." Itulah pidato deklarasi peresmian klub oleh Hinata yang terdengar jahat dan kejam.

"ini,.. aku serahkan padamu, benda ini membuatku mual..!" Hinata mengatakanya sambil menyerahkan kertas yang terkepal dari dalam sakunya.

Formulir pendaftaran klub, itulah judul dari kertas itu dan kemudian diikuti hal-hal lain di belakangya, ini formulir pendaftaran milik Sara yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih terlihat rapi, tapi yang ada di tanganku sekarang adalah potongan kertas yang penuh lipatan.

Kurasa saat berbicara dengan Sara, Hinata terus menerus menggenggam kertas ini dengan penuh dendam, seperti yang di harapkan dari Hinata benar-benar mengerikan.!

"jangan lupa serahkan pada Guru pengurus besok, untuk sisanya aku serahkan padamu ya Naruto" Hinata mengatakan dengan nada yang seakan sebal, bukankah seharusnya kau terdengar lebih lembut saat meminta tolong pada seseorang!.

Tapi ini Hinata sih, bila hal itu terjadi malah lebih aneh.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata mengikuti Sara pergi dari ruang klub dan menghilang di belokan koridor kurasa dia pulang.

Berakhirlah aku di sini di ruang klub tetangga sendirian, kurasa mulai saat ini klub tetangga akan memiliki satu anggota lagi walaupun aku tidak yakin mengatakan itu, karena aku sedikit ragu Sara akan tetap bergabung setelahnya, setidaknya sedikit berharap tidak ada yang salah bukan..!

Dengan begini kurasa kegiatan klub tetannga hari ini berakhir...(,)

...

to be continued

..

afterword

bagaimana menurut kalian?, apa Hinata udah terlihat cukup kejam dan beringas, atau sara terlihat sedikit lebih lembut?, sebenarnya mau masukin gadis penjaga kuil berambut pink bertelinga kelinci, tapi bakalan jadi perang luar angkasa jadi aku urungkan saja niatnya,...(_)

ps, segala saran, masukan atau kritikan selalu di terima.,,!(walaupun gak terlalu berharap sih,,, tehe..-_-)


End file.
